1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blower unit for a vehicle air conditioner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case assembling structure for securing a bell-mouth portion between upper and lower case portions of a blower unit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional blower unit, a bell-mouth portion is interposed between an upper case portion for introducing air and a lower case portion for blowing air, and both of the upper and lower case portions are fastened by using a screw member, so that a case assembling structure of the upper and lower case portions is made simple. Each of the upper and lower case portions is made of resin. An air introduction port for introducing air is provided in the upper case portion, and a door for opening and closing the air introduction port is accommodated within the upper case portion. On the other hand, the lower case portion forms therein an air-blowing passage, and a fan is accommodated within the lower case portion. Further, an air leading port through which air is introduced from the upper case portion to the fan within the lower case portion is provided in the bell-mouth portion. However, in the conventional blower unit, when a case portion for the blower unit is molded from a die, the case portion is not readily removable from the die, and each case portion must be divided into plural complex parts to enable removal from the die.